


"Tell me who you belong to, Clarke."

by orphan_account



Series: Clexa smut [3]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Girl Penis Lexa, Heda Lexa, Name-Calling, Power Bottom Clarke, Smut, Top Lexa
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-11
Updated: 2017-07-11
Packaged: 2018-11-30 15:20:44
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,146
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11466318
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: “You’re nearly dripping on my floor, aren’t you, Clarke? Skykru thinks grounders are savages?” Clarke’s cunt clenched and she swallowed a groan at Lexa’s crude words. “And yet here is the Skykru ambassador, the mighty Wanheda, shaking with the need to be taken like an animal. You’re soaked aren’t you Clarke? Show me.”





	"Tell me who you belong to, Clarke."

Lexa shifted on her throne, crossing her legs and sitting back, silencing the Floakru ambassador with a flick of the wrist. 

“I understand your concerns, and I assure you, your people’s needs will be met.” 

The ambassador nodded, clearly wishing to continue his tirade but finding it wiser to heed the Commander. In the same breath however, two other ambassadors started speaking in unison, fighting to have their say. Clarke marveled at Lexa’s patience. All Clarke had to do was sit and represent her clan, very rarely offering input, and yet she had spent most of her afternoon visualizing Lexa kicking them off the balcony, one by one. Clarke smirked a little at the thought. Her eyes roamed over Lexa’s body, loving the confidence and authority that simply oozed from her. 

Lexa was trying very, very hard not to become frustrated with the ambassadors. They had been talking her in circles all morning, and well into the afternoon. Nothing new was being said, and Lexa knew this could go on for days if she allowed it. She had offered all the assurances she could, now all she was doing was coddling large children. Glancing at Clarke out of the corner of her eye, she saw Clarke as she had several times today, staring at Lexa with dark eyes. The weight of Clarke’s hungry gaze had tormented Lexa all day, and she had struggled not to become fully hard in a room full of her subjects, keeping her legs crossed and doing her best not to think of the blonde sitting so near her. She tried not to think of Clarke kneeling before her Commander, taking Lexa into her mouth- 

“We have discussed this long enough. You are all equally represented, all your needs are met. You are excused.” Lexa said, authority clear in her voice. The ambassadors stood, a few looking relived, some clearly unhappy, but none argued.

“Clarke, you stay.” Clarke stopped where she stood, halfway to the door, turning and looking at the floor by Lexa’s feet until they were alone. When the door closed behind her, Clarke’s eyes rose to meet Lexa’s. With her chin tipped back and her palms resting lightly on the arms of her throne, Lexa was the image of power. Clarke repressed a shudder, her thighs clenching together in an attempt to relieve the pressure between them. Oh, this was going to be good. 

“Clarke, are you aware that my job as Heda is quite difficult?” Lexa asked, one eyebrow lifted as she looked down at Clarke. ‘Well duh,’ Clarke thought. Probably not the answer Lexa was looking for though, and Clarke was pretty sure this was The Commander. She did NOT want to get flip with The Commander. 

“Yes, I know.” Clarke’s voice was strained, and Lexa knew she was probably fighting some smartass comment. Lexa uncrossed her legs, spreading them and giving Clarke a dark look.

“Then tell me, Clarke, why you would choose to make it harder?” She rolled her eyes internally at her choice of words as she gestured toward her now fully hardened length. Lexa felt like she would burn up when Clarke’s gaze landed on her bulge, her ample chest rising as she inhaled a sharp breath. Clarke did a mental happy dance, nearly cheering when she was certain that she was dealing with The Commander. Lexa loved her and treated her like a queen. She was gentle and sweet and made Clarke feel like she had all the love in the world. The Commander on the other hand, was a rare treat. Heda was rough and demanding, with just a dash of Lexa. 

“I’m sorry, Heda,” Clarke tried to sound apologetic, almost managing. “Is there any way I can make it easier for you?” She crept slowly forward, her hands together in front of her, maintaining eye contact. 

Lexa pretended to think for a moment, tilting her head to the side. “How long has it been since you paid homage, Clarke?” She relished Clarke’s quiet gasp and the way she seemed to be suddenly breathless. Clarke slowly climbed the steps leading to The Commanders throne, coming to a stop between Lexa’s legs. With Lexa looking up into her eyes, Clarke’s legs turned to jelly and it was a relief to fall to her knees. 

“It has been too long, Heda,” Lexa felt like she might explode. Clarke did something to her, made her weak in a way she had never allowed herself to be. And somehow, that made her feel stronger. Lexa slowly untied her pants, watching Clarke’s face darken with lust and unconsciously lick her lips in anticipation. When her aching cock hit the cool air, Lexa had to reign in a groan. She pumped it in her hand a few times while Clarke looked on jealously. 

Clarke wished Lexa wouldn’t toy with her. Or did she? She did love the slow build the teasing provided, but what woman doesn’t want instant gratification? She whimpered, leaning closer to Lexa, her mouth nearly touching the tip of her cock. 

It took everything in her not to simply shove her cock into Clarke’s throat. Clarke’s whimpering made her feel frenzied, but she recognized Clarke’s willpower. The blonde always took what she wanted, but for Heda, she waited for it to be given to her. Lexa gripped the back of Clarke’s head firmly, pulling her down. Clarke’s mouth opened without hesitation, and she moaned in relief as she took in the tip of Lexa’s cock. 

Lexa’s head dropped back, hitting her throne with a solid thud, swallowing a groan. She immediately set Clarke to action, her hand guiding the woman up and down her length, taking a little more each time. 

Lexa was huge. Clarke’s mouth barely spread wide enough to take her in, and she had never quite managed to take in all of her length. She rubbed her thighs together, knowing that she had surely soaked through her panties by now. She moaned around Lexa, who steadily crammed more of herself down Clarke’s humming throat. She gripped blonde hair with both hands now, bucking her hips into Clarke’s mouth, no longer able to contain her groans. 

“That’s a good girl Clarke, show your Heda how loyal you are.” Fuck, Clarke’s mouth felt so good wrapped around her. Then Lexa felt something unexpected. She looked down, shocked, and saw that with every pump, Clarke’s nose was brushing against her stomach. She growled, clenching her teeth and rutting into Clarke, watching every inch slide between beautiful lips. She was overcome by a mixture of pride and possession, her hips becoming a blur, and she slammed into Clarke until she came, burying herself deep in Clarke’s throat and holding her there as she released powerful ropes of cum. 

Clarke swallowed as much as she could, trembling as Lexa released her. She couldn’t believe she had taken her whole length, her throat just slightly sore, and she felt wonderfully used. She sat back on her heels with her hands on her own thighs, eyes lowered, catching her breath. 

Lexa quickly collected herself and she assumed a cold, aloof demeanor, somehow appearing both poised and relaxed. She began to stroke herself lightly, and the motion drew Clarke’s attention. Lexa loved the way the blonde’s mouth gaped slightly when Lexa ran a thumb over the divot in the head, spreading cum across the rest of her shaft. Watching her tease herself caused Clarke near painful arousal, and she shifted restlessly, panting. Lexa squeezed firmly, stroking from base to tip, wringing a few drops of wetness from herself. 

Clarke whimpered, a pathetic, desperate sound. Fuck, how she loved this Lexa. Clarke wanted so badly to cum, right now, under Lexa’s tongue, on her fingers, around her cock, all of it. She wanted Lexa to make her scream, loud enough for all of Polis to hear. But Clarke would be patient, let her commander take what she wanted. She wanted Lexa to use her, own her. And Lexa knew it. 

“You’re nearly dripping on my floor, aren’t you, Clarke? Skykru thinks grounders are savages?” Clarke’s cunt clenched and she swallowed a groan at Lexa’s crude words. “And yet here is the Skykru ambassador, the mighty Wanheda, shaking with the need to be taken like an animal. You’re soaked aren’t you Clarke? Show me.” Lexa’s tone was hard and commanding. 

Clarke gasped, another flood of wetness rushing to ruin her pants. Lexa looked at her expectantly, still slowly palming her dick, eyebrow raised as she watched Clarke’s struggle. Clarke looked down, watching herself slowly slip her hand into her pants, moaning when her fingers slid across her wet heat. Her hips bucked into her hand, and she dipped into herself, coating her fingers before pulling out her shining hand, proof of Lexa’s power over her. Lexa’s eyes darkened, her tempo faltering briefly as she appreciated the extent of Clarke’s arousal. Quickly collecting herself, she sneered.

“As I expected. The commander of death is really just a cock hungry slut. Tell me I’m wrong, Clarke. Tell me you aren’t the filthy little whore I think you are.” She held her breath, hiding her anxiety as she awaited Clarke’s reaction. Lexa had never called her any of that, and certainly didn’t believe it, but it suited this role play, and she had a strong suspicion that Clarke would like it. She hid a sigh of relief when she was proven right.

A moan ripped from Clarke’s chest and she suddenly felt like she might burst into flame. She felt so fucking hot and wet and empty and she needed Lexa so damn bad it made her brain fog. She wilted, a mess of want at the foot of Lexa’s throne, barely holding herself upright. Lexa’s cock was beginning to ache, so she took pity on the both of them. 

“I hear no denial, Clarke.” She reached out, forcing Clarke to stand straight on her knees and look into Lexa’s eyes, their faces inches apart. She took Clarke’s hand, wrapping it around her dick, her own hand over Clarke’s, making the blonde stroke her. “If you can’t deny it, tell me I’m right.” 

Clarke choked on a moan and her free hand unconsciously went to cup her aching pussy, rubbing herself through her pants. Lexa’s words caused some kind of meltdown in her brain, and suddenly all thought was gone, nothing remaining but need and want and a nearly violent hunger. 

“Yes, yes, you’re right!” Clarke cried out, fighting to unbutton her pants with one hand, desperate to touch herself, to cum. She was barely aware of her own admittance, and Lexa nearly came in Clarke’s hand, amazed at the effect the words had on the frenzied blonde. Clarke’s pants finally came undone, and she immediately sank her hand into them, rubbing her clit fiercely over her panties. Her head tipped back, eyes closing, and she moaned loudly. Lexa allowed herself to watch for a moment, trying to collect herself for her next performance. 

“Stand up and take off your clothes, slut. Now.” Lexa barked the order, throwing Clarke’s hand away from her cock. Clarke didn’t hesitate, jumping up and shedding her clothes at warp speed. Lexa chuckled darkly. “Look at you, stripping down for your Heda right here in the throne room, where anyone could walk in and see you.” Clarke’s breath hitched, turned on by the thought, although she knew Lexa would never let that happen. She removed the last of her clothes and stood panting in front of Lexa, her fingers finding and circling her clit. 

Lexa grabbed Clarke and brought one of her feet to rest on the seat of the throne, so that Clarke stood with her wet pussy spread in front of Lexa. She ran her long fingers through soaked folds, reveling in just how riled up her woman was. She didn’t think she had ever seen Clarke so wanton, and she wanted to make it last. She leaned back, taking herself in her hands again. 

“I want you to show me what a fucking whore you are, Clarke. I want to watch you fill yourself up with those fingers and stretch that tight little pussy out while you fuck yourself.” Lexa felt like she might burst when a strangled whimper left Clarke’s throat. Really, she was pretty fucking amazed she hadn’t blown her load at least once by now. Clarke was just too fucking perfect, she made Lexa crazy. 

Clarke didn’t need to be told twice. She thrust her hand between her legs and easily slid in her middle finger, pumping it in and out quickly. Her breath left in little gasps and she saw little stars behind her eyes.

“We both know that’s not enough to satisfy you, Clarke. Another.”

Clarke groans as she slides her index finger in as well, curling her fingers slightly, slamming her fingers into her hot pussy as fast as she can, nearing the edge. Lexa’s starting to lose control, her hand pumping her shaft faster and faster, matching Clarke’s pace. 

“Another, Clarke, you know you need it, need to stretch that pussy out for me, make me happy...”

Clarke shoves in a third finger, moans coming in a constant stream now. Her legs shake and she pounds into herself as hard as she can. “Oh, fuck… fuck Heda, it feels so good, stretching myself out for you like this!”

“You’re such a good little slut, aren’t you?” Lexa hummed. “Now cum for me, and tell me who you belong to, Clarke. Cum around those fingers and tell me who owns that needy pussy.” Lexa’s words went straight to her clit, and she came hard, her fingers buried deep inside her clenching cunt. Her head dropped back and she cried out, her words nearly a scream.

“You, Heda!! You own me, this pussy is yours, only yours, please, Heda, please…” She slumped forward, barely keeping herself from falling into Lexa’s lap, her fingers still pumping into her dripping center, desperate for more. “Please…” she whispered, “Please Heda…” Lexa was absolutely certain Clarke would be the death of her. 

“What do you want, Clarke? You came, isn’t that what you wanted?” 

“Please Heda, I need more.” Clarke whimpered. Fuck, she loved when the blonde begged, and Lexa had to squeeze the base of her cock to keep from cumming. She looked meaningfully at Clarke’s crammed cunt, raising an eyebrow. 

“It would appear you are giving yourself more right now, Clarke.” 

“I need your cock, Heda, please, this isn’t enough!” Clarke cried, frustrated. She straddled Lexa, knowing she was pushing her luck. Her hands gripping the armrests, she ground her throbbing clit against Lexa’s aching length, nearly sobbing. Lexa grabbed her hips, lifting them so an inch of air separated them. Clarke howled at the denial. 

“Why should I reward such bad behavior? Trying to take your pleasure from your Commander without permission? Tell me you needy little slut... Why should I give you this cock? Convince me that you deserve it.” This was it, and Clarke knew it. Lexa had to be ready to explode, had to want her as bad as she wanted Lexa. And fuck if she didn’t want her. Clarke leaned forward, her breath ghosting across the shell of Lexa’s ear, her voice a raspy growl.

“Please, Heda… I need to feel your cock inside me, nothing fills me up the way you do… I promise I’ll make it feel good... I need you to stretch me out, let me bounce on this dick, Heda, please, I’ll be a good girl for you, your little cum slut...” Lexa’s eyes widened and a throaty moan escaped before she could stop it. Fuuuck. Spurred on by the sound and dripping on Lexa’s lap, Clarke found that she couldn’t stop herself from whispering into her ear, knowing she was making her as crazy as Lexa made her. 

“You like that don’t you? Knowing that I would take your cum anywhere? In my pussy, in my mouth, dripping down my face and chest… I’ll let you do anything to me, you can use me however you want, I’m yours… Take what’s yours, fill me up and make me scream, let everyone know who owns me, please, Heda….”

Lexa roared, sinking her teeth into Clarke’s neck, quickly lining herself up with her slick entrance and slamming in, fully seated in Clarke’s tight cunt in one thrust. Clarke came immediately, overwhelmed by the sudden fullness after being so desperate for so long. She clenched like a vice around Lexa, and it took everything in her not to cum too. She clenched her teeth and dug her fingers into Clarke’s hips, holding her still. 

“Oh, fuck, Heda, your cock feels so fucking good, and you’re so fucking big, I love the way you stretch my pussy out… Please let me ride you, let me bounce on this dick Heda please, I’ll make you feel good, I swear!” Lexa slapped Clarke’s perfect ass cheek, tearing a moan from the blonde. 

“Ride it then. Take that dick like the little whore you are.” Clarke was off in an instant, bracing herself on the back of the throne and working her hips as fast as she could. Lexa watched in wonder while her woman took her pleasure, pure need evident on her face. She wanted to touch the blonde, to play with her perfect bouncing breasts, but right now, Clarke had to take what she wanted. There would be time later. Lexa would make sure of it. 

“Does it feel good? Do you like the way my pussy squeezes your fat cock while it fills me up?” Clarke groans, bouncing harder, her cunt clenching. So close. Lexa was hanging on by a thread, her only response a grunt through clenched teeth. “Please Heda, fuck me? Take me, I’m yours, please, fuck me and fill me up…”

In an instant, Lexa was slamming her hips up into Clarke, hammering as hard and deep as she could. Clarke felt her orgasm approaching rapidly, and she was determined to bring Lexa with her. She wailed her approval and begged “Heda, please… cum, fill me up, fill your whore… I need it-” 

Her words broke off as Lexa came, ropes of cum shooting into Clarke, and the blonde screamed, finally cumming, clamping down and milking Lexa’s cock for everything she had. Which was, apparently, a fucking lot. As Clarke slowly came down, panting and satisfied, she felt cum dripping down her thighs, and it brought a little moan to her lips. She loved that she was covered in the evidence of their lust. 

Lexa wrapped her arms around Clarke’s waist, pulling her into a gentle kiss, pouring all her love into it, making sure Clarke knew how she felt. Clarke’s hands tangled in her hair and she smiled into Lexa’s lips, blissfully happy.

**Author's Note:**

> hope you enjoy the series,please tell me what you think!


End file.
